Kanto ReDone
by bc.smith549
Summary: Ash is a more serious Trainer...let me know what you think. I am open to critisism, as long as it helps the story. Ah yes, this is him starting from the very begining, as the name suggests. So click here, and enjoy.
1. I Choose You! Pikachu

Chapter 1: Pokemon…I Choose You!

Ash Ketchum. A regular kid, raised in the small village of Pallet Town. The just-turned 10 year old, usually already asleep by this time, was seen jumping up and dow his bed, with his arms raised in the air, in a wild fist pump, from the fight that was happening on screen.

"All right," exclaimed the excited boy, as he punched his hand in the air. He was in his favorite pair of purple gym shorts, that had an emblazed Hitmonchan on the front, with Hitmonlee on the back, "back to the action!" He exclaimed.

On the small black and white television set, two creatures were locked in battle. What are these creatures, you ask? These animals are called Pokemon. Ash Ketchum, along with his life long (*rolls eyes* 10 years) friend Gary Oak, have been learning about Pokemon since Professor Oak used to babysit them. The Professor, still to this day, is a Pokemon Researcher, and therefore cares for a lot of different species of pokemon, that one usually would not see on a everyday basis. He had taken both boys, (who had recently lost their fathers, due to an accident *I'm assuming, let me know if I'm wrong and I'll fix it) and offered to teach them about Pokemon, how to care for them, their abilities, and so on.

"Nice," he whispered, "Gengar and a nidorino…shit, move Nidorino, watch out for his shadow ball…YES!."

"Ash Ketchum! Do you have any idea what time it is?" A femine voice called from the doorway.

Ash looked over to the door, and saw he mother standing there, drying a plate from dinner, an angry, tense expression on her face. Tapping her foot against the floory rapidly, she stared down her son.

"Sorry mom, but this is the final of the Kanto Conference, can't I watch this last battle. PLEASE?"

"Well, if you can't sleep then at least catch up on what Pokemon you'll be able to choose from tomorrow."

"Fine, fine," the young boy grumbled, as the red headed woman grabbed the remote and changed the channel. "I've seen this stuff a hundred times, hell Mom, I've known which pokemon to start with since I was six."

"Well then, if you think you know everything, can you guess whats going to happen next?" She aked him with a raised eyebrow.

She walked into the room, snatched the remote from off the bed, and continued to turn off the tv, before walking out of the room.

"Damnit," he said, as he flew himself back on his Zapdos pillow, a perma-frown on his face.

"Now! Go to bed, Ash."

Fortunatly for the young trainer, sleep came quickly, and he woke up with his Charizard Alarm. Yawning he crawled out of bed, and slipped on his pants.

"Time to get a move on, Ashy-Boy," he said to himself.

Packing the rest of his things (pokeballs, potions, and the like) he headed downstairs for his last breakfast at home. As he walked into the kitchen, he smelled his mothers famous pancakes, sitting at his customary spot at the kitchen table.

"Hurry up Ash, were going to be leaving as soon as your finished."

Ash nodded his head, as he finished piling the stack of pancakes into his already otherwise full mouth.

AT PROFESSOR OAKS RESEARCH LAB (OUTSIDE)

'_Finally,' thought Ash, 'after all the work that we've put in we can finally leave on our journey, oh Garys here already.'_

"Yo! Whats up Gar," yelled Ash, as he and he Mom were finally coming up on the Lab.

"Hey, Ashy-Boy, you finally ready to leave?"

"Hell yeah I am, did you already get your starting Pokemon?"

"Yep, just picked her up. Go ahead and go see Gramps, and I'll see you down here okay?"

"Cool, be right back."

Unlike most other children, these two had spent most of their free time helping out the Professor in his research lab. Feeding and learning a little bit about strategy from the former League Master. Walking up the cement stairs that led to the lab, Ash met the Professor at the top. He was wearing his customary white coat with a friendly smile on his aged face.

"Ash, you finally made it," said the Professor, with a small grin on his face.

He handed the young trainer, (normal canon outfit) six pokeballs and a red and black pokedex.

As soon as he found the pokeball with a lightening mark on hit, he dropped it to the ground. The mechanical looking ball, colored red and white, snapped open and the familiar Pokemon formed out of red energy.

**"Pikachu!" cried the small mouse like creature, a small jolt of lightening hitting Ash in the stomach.**

"Ouch! Sorry about that Pikachu, but the Professor said that it's tradition for your starter to come out of a pokeball, we wouldn't want to start off the wrong way, now would we?"

**"Pika Pika," said the small creature as he shook his head.**

The yellow electric mouse ran over to Ash, and climbed up on his left shoulder. Thanking the Professor, and with a shake of the hand, he turned around and headed back downstairs, to meet with his friend and family.

"So are you finally ready Ash?" asked Gary.

"Yeah, almost." He said with a choke in his throat.

Turning to his mother, he grasped her in a big hug then let her go. "I won't let you down Mom." Said Ash, with tears in his eyes.

"I know baby, now go make me proud. Don't let anything or anyone hold you back."

"Okay," he said with a big breath, turning to his one time rival, "lets get going."

"Finally," said Gary, rolling his eyes.

As both boys headed out, their mothers along with their favorite Professor, stood waving, and wishing them good luck. They boys looked at each other with wide grins on their faces, broke out into a run. The hills leading out of Pallet Town quickly came upon them, and the boys ran into a shaded area. Slowing to a walk, they looked at each other and laughed.

"So," said Gary, "we're both gonna do the Kanto Gym Circuit, right?"

"Yeah," replied Ash, "that's what I was planning. Then heading up to the Kanto Conference."

"Cool... So I was thinking Ash, since were both gonna be doing the Kanto Circuit, that it might be a better idea for us not to travel together."

"I was thinking almost the same thing. Why don't we meet at the Pewter City Gym in a month from now?"

"A MONTH! Why so long? It shouldn't take that long to get there."exclaimed Gary.

"I know," said Ash, "but I want to have time to catch a couple of Pokemon and train them right instead of rushing it. You remember what the Professor said right?"

"Yeah, I remember. Okay, so one month from today at Pewter. Got it."

"Cool, so how about a quick battle, then we can start our jouneys?" asked the purple clad Gary.

"I don't know," said Ash, "we should get to know our Pokemon better before our first battle.

"That might be a good idea," said Gary,"So I guess I'll see you in a month in Pewter?"

"Yeah, guess so. Make sure to train hard, Gary."

"Yeah, you to Ashy-Boy. Loser buys dinner?"

"Sounds good to me, see ya!"."

"Peace."

The two boys separated, doing their secret handshake before walking in different directions. Looking up at the sky, Ash saw the bright blue sky with very few clouds. He looked over at Pikachu and nodded his head.

'_So this is it, the begining. We're gonna be the best, I just know it.'_ Looking over at his Pikachu he gave one firm nod of his head and started their month long walk to Pewter City.

"So," began Ash, "are you ready for this Pikachu?"

"Pika pika." He said, while he nodded his furry little head in agreement

"We're gonna catch a whole bunch of friends, but first..." Ash said as he put his backpack on the ground, and started to dig through it., "Ah, here we go," he said standing up.

He pulled out a black collar, and tied it around Pikachu. Pikachu looked down at the device, and then back up at Ash.

"**Pika Pik**-**uck is this thing? Whoah, that is pretty chill. What is it**?"

"It's a a poke-translator. This way we can understand each other, whatcha think?"

Pikachu said nothing for a moment then looked back at his Trainer. "**As long as we don't use it for training or battles, it'll be cool."**

"Good, so how about we do some quick training, then continue on," said Ash, noticeing his partners nod, continued, "so the first gym that we have is the Pewter City Gym. They mainly have ground/rock type pokemon. At least thats what it says on the Pokedex," said Ash, moving his finger across the screen.

The Pokedex was different from any he had seen before. It was the newest in a line of advanced technology known as The Android. It was some kind of high-tech Tablet, that allowed access to his Pokedex, Info Guide, and all kinds of different "Apps". Ash was excited to say the least. He looked it over and pressed his finger to the eventory button. He quickly noticed a leather case for said Tablet. He clicked on the button and a female voice range out, "_Transporting: Envatory: Tablet Protection Case"_

A white light light up the Tablet screen and as it disappeared it left the case sitting there. The orange and blue case was light weight. He could barely feel it when he put it on. The case was on his chest with a strap going around his shoulder. He also noticed that along the strap were places for his pokeballs. Pikachus' was placed in the middle.

Ash hit the menu tab again. "Shit, this is pretty cool. Lets see...now, who is the current gym leader, "Brock, hmmm," said Ash, iIt also showed a list of pokemon that he had available for him to use, depending on how many badges the trainers had when they came to challenge. Ashs' eyebrows raised in surprise. . ."damn, now thats what I'm talkin about. So, we're mos' def, gonna either gonna have to get a water pokemon on our team, or focus on strategy rather than pure power. So what do you think?"

"**Lets get some other Pokemon, first."**

"No shit," asked Ash, "really, I had no idea."

He put down his pack, and sat on the ground. Looking around he saw a big grass field that was surrounded by a group of trees, blocking them from view. He turned to his Pikachu and got ready to start his training.

"Okay, so your a pikachu," Ash mumbled to himself. Turning to the Pokedex, he pointed it at Pikachu to read his stats'. A female voice was heard coming from the device.

"_Pokemon: Pikachu_

_Level: 12_

_The electric mouse Pokemon. At this stage training on speed would be useful to increase their Agility and Double-Team._

_Moves:_

_Tail-whip_

_Double-Team_

_Thunder-Shock_

_Agility_

_Special Notes: Ash, this is Professor Oak if you ever need any ideas or suggestions, I should have something you might need here. At your soonest convience it would behoove you to get training weights for yor Pokemon. I left one set for you, in your backpack. Also, Pikachu should start learning Thunderwave, it is a VERY good paralasys technique Be sure to call your mother every now and again._

He continued to look at the screen for a minutes, before noding his head. He opened the inventory and clicked on the training weight. The screen once again lite up and deposited the training weights to the awaiting trainer.

"**These will help us get stronger, right?**

"Yep," said Ash,"and since we're gonna be training, it's time to get that collar off of ya bud."

"**Pikachu**," nodded the pokemon.

"Now," said Ash "use your agility and run around the perimeter. Go as fast as you can, I'll be running with ya, if your gonna train, then I'm gonna train" said Ash, slipping on his on wrist and ankle weights.

**"Ka chu."**

* * *

><p>TWO HOURS LATER<p>

"That was a great workout, Pikachu," said an exhausted Ash. Now remember, this is going to work a whole lot better, once your double team gets stronger."

**"****For sure," said Pikachu. **

Ash nodded his head in pride. "Alright," he said, turning his head to look at his Pokemon, I think thats enough for now, we can do some more training before we go to bed. Let's continue on."

He clipped on Pikachus translator before moving on.

_**"Yeah," said Pikachu, "it would it be kinda cool to have a water type on the team, for when it gets hot."**_

"Hmm," said Ash. "I haven't thought of that before. Well, we'll see which one comes up first. Lets pack up and continue walking."

Once their bags were packed, they left the small training area. However; they did not get very far.

**"Ash, what was that?"**

"What was what," said Ash, as he looked up at the Pokemon currently resting on his head.

"_You didn't hear that? It came from those bushes over there."_

Ash started to walk over to the bushes, when he heard a disturbing noise. Jumping over some bushe then running he followed his Pikachu.

"Come on Pikachu, slow down," called Ash, as he raised his right arm over his head to protect himself from the branches of the thickening trees.

**"There's a pokemon in trouble and we need to help her, hurry Ash!"**

The anger in his pokemons voice caught his attention, so he picked up his pace and jumped over the last couple of bushes, landing beside his Pikachu.

**"Ash look," he cried, pointing one of his yellow toes toward a group of spearow, "they've attacked this Pidgey."**

Ash looked on, as he counted 12, yes 12 angry vicious bird pokemn, as his Pokemon took off after the Spearow. A yellow cloud of electricy errupted from his body and rushed forward to the pecking Spearow. The Spearow cried in shock and pain, as they felt an angry Pikachus' thundershock.

"All right, great one Pikachu. Now go ahead and set up for double-team."

Pikachu nodded his head, but didn't say anything in response, his focus on defeating the gang of spearow.

"Row, Row, Spearow," said the bird Pokemon and they started to get up.

"Now," said Ash.

Four more Pikachu phased next to the original, two on each side. The Spearow continued to glare at the pokemon, before looking at the one in the middle. The middle spearow, looked angrily at Pikachu before looking back at his fellow birds.

"SPEAROW!" He called to them, and as one they all took to the skies, before shooting down in a swarm. Flying quickly, Ash and Pikachu held there calm.

"Agility," called Ash, in a forceful tone.

A nod of the head. " Growl!" Another nod.

As pikachus' growl was heard, the spearow stopped in there atempt to rush the electric mouse. Quickly taking advantage of this oppurtunity he ordered his attack. "Full-Power thundershock, Pikachu. There going to Professor Oak for rehab."

Another nod. . .

. . . then the angry Pokemon took off towards the swarm that was closing in on him and his trainer. When Pikachu was close enough, he slammed his front paws on the ground and flipped over, rotating in the air, landing on the Spearow, in the middle of there formation.

"PIKACHUUUUUUU!" He called out, in anger. A large electric cloud, sparking with fury surrounded the Spearow, and took each one of them out of the battle.

One by one, the birds dropped from the sky. Seeing his way was finally clear, Ash ran forward to the injured Pidgey. He fell to his knees and carefully picked up the hurt pokemon, cradling it, in his hands.

"Her," he whispered in astonishment, "its a her."

Slowly, the Pidgey opened her eyes, to reveal blue eyes, the color of the sea. She slowly sat up, and looked around. Seeing the defeated birds laying paralized all around her, and the Pikachu on this humans shoulder.

**'_They helped me,' she relized, after a moment, 'I would have died without their help. I owe them my life'_**

**"Pidg, Pidge, Pidgey," chirped the small bird, hopping towards Ash.**

"Hey there, you're okay," said Ash, breathing out a heavy sigh of relief.

**"Pidgey," said the Bird again, this time hopping into his chest knocking him over. "Pidgey, Pidge, Pidgey gey gey pidgey." Said the pokemon.**

"**She's saying she wants to come with us," said Pikachu.**

Looking over at at his Pokemon he cocked his head to the side. "Alright," he said. Looking back at the Pidgey he asked, "Are you saying that you want to come with me?"

The bird began to hop up and down and chirp loudly. He pulled out a pokeball and knocked it against the Pidgeys head. A ball of red energy surrounded the young Pokemon, and pulled it into the pokeball. The pokeball shook only one time, before calming in his hand.

"We caught our first Pokemon, Pikachu." He grabbed Pikachu as he stood up and did a silly childrens dance.

A red light appeared, and the Pidgey formed in front of them

"Hey!" Called Ash in surprise.

_"**Gey Gey Pidge Pidge Gey Gey."**_

A voice came from Ashs Tablet Case.

**"Your Pidgey is evolving. Congradulations."**

Pidgey suddenly stood up, a brief look of excitement crossing her face, and then she started to glow a blinding white.

"Alright Pidge. You're evolving already. I guess, she just needed to be accepted by a trainer."

The small pidgey was growing before his very eyes. Growing taller in height, her beak grew longer, and her feather changed to a lighter color.

**"_Pidgeotto! I did it. I did it!"_ Called the new Pokemon.**

She took off into the blue sky, and circled around the area, before giving her best caw, causing a few random ratat to scurry into the bushes.

"Great job, Pidgeotto," congradulated Ash. "Do you want to go in your Pokeball now, or stay out with us?

The bird pokemon yawned, then pointed her wing at the ball.

"Alright, return," he said, pointing the pokeball at Pidgeotto.

A red beam of light shot forward, and pulled the Pokemon into it. He felt a small tug on his jeans.

"Whats up Pikachu?"

**"**_**Ash, you forgot about the Spearow. And they're waking up"** _Said Pikachu, before turning around to ready himself for battle.

"Spearow," started Ash, with Pikachu looking at him in confusion, "We have already beaten you once, we can do it again."

The main spearow looked at him, with a very angry look.

_**"Spearow, Row Row, Spearow!"**_

"All right Pikachu, quick, before they can get into the air. Your most powerful thundershock."

**"_Suck on this, bitches!," cried Pikachu._ **

A darked cloud formed this time, crackling and sparking as it rose into the air in a column of yellow light. Instead of jumping across towards the Spearow, like a thundershock, the column rose inthe the air, bringing with it angry black clouds. The attack traveled through the clouds (assumed Ash) and came crashing down on the Spearow. There backs arched in pain, as the few that had managed to make it into the air, came crashing back down, once again. Smoke rose from the blackened birds bodies, but as they were still moving, he didn't care.

A voice came from Ashs pocket.** "Pikachu has learned Thunderbolt, Congradulations."**

"Nice," whispered Ash, as he undid his backpack and pulled out his extra Pokeballs. "Now, where are they," he whispered. "Ah, here we go," said Ash, a glint in his eye. Looking over at the Spearow, he walked forward, before squating down next to the pile of defeated birds. "You may not like me right now, and you may hate me for it later, but I cannot let you roam around hurting innocent pokemon and trainer just because you can. Your mine, now."

He grabbed out the pack with the label "Sky-Balls". He began to catch all of the Spearow around the area.

**"_What are you doing?" Asked Pikachu._**

_"_These Pokemon are too dangerous to just be left out here," said Ash. "So I'm catching them, and then transferring them to Professor Oak. Luckily, I have just the app for that. A wry grin appeared on his face.

**"_Are you sure, Ash."_**

_"_I'm not leaving them free Pikachu, they're way to dangerous."

The mouse pokemon nodded his head in agreement

* * *

><p>TWO DAYS LATER<p>

"Great training session, you guys. Next time Pikachu, try to do twenty more reps. We need your iron tail nice and strong."

A nod of the head

_"_Pidgetto. You still need to work on your double-team. We need to get it to the point where you can solidy hold ten copies, okay? Work on that and your agility, and we should be good. Your whirlwind and gust are coming along perfectly. Next time, we'll also work on your peck okay?

**"_Pidge_."**

He said all of this, as he packed away his sleeping bag. Standing up, he called for his friends.

"Come on guys," he said, waving them over, "there's a small pond over here thats out of the way. Thank god for this Tablet, it has this app that lists of things you should visit in each town. Pretty cool right?" He said, waving his Pokemon forward.

Reattaching Pikachus translator, he began to walk in the direction of the pond.

"Finally Pikachu, we can get some fresh water, and we can all...maybe at least get a bath. . .we all smell from the training.."

**"_And we can see about our chances of getting a water pokemon."_**

"True," said Ash, "that would make getting our first badge that much easier. He'll be using easy pokemon to start with. The Pokedex said he would choose between a Geodude or a Nidorino, then either an Onix, or young Graveler."

Both Pokemon nodded their heads. "**Pidge Pidge Pidge gey to to"**

**"She says that we should get a water pokemon to help out. We can probably find one at the pond we going to.**

_"_Thats the plan. The pokedex says that the two common water pokemon in the area are Poliwag and Staryu. I wonder which one we'll run across first."

They had been walking for a couple of hours when Ashs' phone startled him.

"RING RING RING, RING RING RING, PHONE CALL PHONE CALL. RING RING RING, RING RING RING, PHONE CALL PHONE CALL."

"What the fuck," said Ash, as he reached towards the sound, "so, the Pokedex is a phone too. Thats pretty cool."

He pressed the green button that lit up on his Pokedex, and held it out in front of him.

"Ash, finally," exclaimed the Professor on the phone, "I've been trying to get a hold of you ever since you sent me those 12 irate Spearow."

"Are you okay, Professor?" Asked Ash, noticing the bandages over his face.

"Oh this, yeah. Im fine. Nothing Ivy couldn't deal with. Next time just give me a heads up. I've had to give them there own small caged in area. Whoever abonded these Pokemon, is a monster. These birds have been tortured something fierce.

"Sorry about that. But they were terrorizing Viridian Forest, and not only humans. They were torturing this small Pidgey that I helped rescue."

"The one that you caught, right? She evolved into Pidgeotto shortly after."

"Yeah, thats right. How did you know that?"

"Ash, are you forgetting. You got your pokedex from me. So any Pokemon that you catch after number 6 will go track to your Pokemon Inbox.

"Wait, you mean on my Tablet right?"

"Yes Ash."

"Thats really cool. So I can still have my Pokemon with me all the time. Thanks so much Professor.

"Not a problem, Ash. I'm very impressed. You've gotten further than Gary has. The only new pokemon he has is a Nidorina."

"Well good for him," replied Ash.

"Where are you headed off to now Ash," asked the Professor. "Gary told me you guys weren't gonna meet up for a month."

Ash looked up, to see where they were walking. "We're about an hour or so away from this small pond, that I accidentaly found on the map."

"Ah yes," said the old man, "many begining trainers miss that pond. You are supposed to stop there and catch a pokemon, to help beat the Pewter Gym with. Anyway Ash, gotta go."

"Bye, Professor."

They had been walking for the past hour at a hurried pace. Once he was off the phone with the Professor, excitement filled the young trainer, and he rushed forward hoping to get to the pond sooner. However, as he dove deeper into the forest, the bushes thickened, and more trees blocked his way.

**"_Are we almost there, Ash?"_ Asked his small companian.**

"For the last time, Pikachu, we will know when we're there."

Stepping over a small bush, he noticed that they had arrived. Smiling down at his Pokemon, they both rushed forward toward the gleaming blue of the pond.

"Finally," breathed Ash.

"_Yeah," agreed Pikachu, "finally, we're here."_

Pikachu, jumped from Ashs shoulder onto the ground and dashed forward to the water, Pidgeotto followed, dipping her beak in to take a drink. Ash landed beside him and cupped his hands, then dipped them into the water and drank from them.

"That tastes' so good," said Ash, wiping his hand aross his mouth, looking around they noticed a girl staring at them.

"Excuse me?" They said. The girl jumped back and screamed, before covering her mouth with her hands.

"Sorry about that," she mumbled, a blush rising on her cheeks. "You surprised me."

"Not a problem," said Ash, as he took in what she looked like.

She was a red head. A ginger.

_'The first girl I meet on my journey, is a fucking giner! This sucks.' _

She had a pony tail on the top of her head, and to the side. She was wearing blue short shorts, with a faded yellow top, and red suspenders. She looked around 13 years old. Ash bent down, and took off the Poke-Translator, quickly placed it in his case.

"I'm Misty, who are you guys."

""My name is Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town, and this is Pikachu and Pidgeotto.

"Nice to meet you," she said to all three, "so are you guys here to fish too?"

"Yeah, that and relax, maybe train. We were hoping that a small campsite was near here?"

"Well, you found the spot," said Misty, as she waved her hand around the clearing.

For the first time Ash and his pokemon really looked at where they were. The pond was a bright blue, with lily pads here and there. Near the pond was a wooden table, with two benches. A fire pit, and an open sky. There was even a dirt patch, so visitores could pitch a tent, if they wanted.

"Thanks, after we set up, you wanna join us for lunch?"

Dropping his backpack and unpacking his sleeping bag and his other camp gear, he walked over to the edge of the water, and sat down, soaking his feet in the cool water of the pond.

"So, you said your name was Misty? Where did ya grow up?"

She sighed before opening her mouth...then closing it again. "I'm from Cirulean City, my name is Misty Waterflower."

"You mean the Waterflowers of the Cirulean Gym?" He asked. "I thought there were only 3 sensational sisters?

Ash saw her eyes squint in annoyance. "No, there is 4 sisters, and only 3 of them are (hands in the air) quote unquote sensational...Yeah, they're my older sisters."

"Oh," said Ash, before changing the subject,"how long are you planning on fishing for?"

"I don't know, I don't have to be anywhere, probably gonna end up staying for at least a couple of days." Replied the red head, as she sat back down, and picked up her fishing pole.

"That's cool. I'm planning on staying here for a week, maybe two, before I head out to Pewter City," he said, joining her on the grass.

"Oh what are you doing there?"

Pikachu jumped out of Misty's arms, and settled down next to Ash.

"I'm doing the Kanto Circuit with my friend Gary. We're meeting at the Poke-Center in three weeks."

"So are you just resting or what?" She asked, not unfriendly.

"No, not really. I saw on my Pokedex that the pond has some water pokemon, so I'm hoping to at least a new friend that might be able to help in my first battle."

"Alright," said Misty in excitement, "I'm going to be a Water Pokemon Master." She said, striking a pose on the grass, holding her pole up in the air.

"Great," replied Ash, "we can train together...if that's alright with you?" He said, looking over at her.

"Yeah, just one thing," she said, "you have to battle me first."

"Um, okay," said Ash, scratching his head, "why's that?"

"Because," she said, pointing at him dramatically, "you're going to have to defeat all 3 of my sisters' to get the Cascade Badge, so you might as well see what it's like to battle a water pokemon. Are you ready?

Ash looked at her. "How about we havr that lunch first," he said. as his stomach growled.

Misty looked at him about to say no when her stomach growled too. She nodded, and sat back down, another small blush rising in her cheeks.

_'Attracted,' thought Ash, ' I think not, Gingers must not be allowed to have coitice. And Look! He continued in his mind, 'shes' already began to collect souls. She has three freckles on her nosie.' _He turned his head, pretending that he didn't notice and began to cook lunch.

* * *

><p>AFTER LUNCH<p>

"Alright," said Ash, "Pikachu, I'm going to go with Pidgeotto, alright?"

**"_Pika Pika_."** He said, nodding his tiny head in agreement.

He unclipped a pokeball from his waist and tossed it high in the air screaming, "Pidgeotto, come on out."

A _blast_ of red energy released the bird into the air. The pokeball dropped into Ashs' hands. Misty threw her pokeball in the air, and the ball released what looked like a starfish pokemon.

"StarYu," said the Pokemon. The Pokemon was a tanish, gold color, with a red jewel in the center.

"I just caught this little guy a couple of minutes before you and Pikachu showed up." She said, looking at her new Pokemon with pride in her eyes.

"Okay, well, why don't you start off." Said Ash, cofindent of his skills, as he remembered his research into water pokemon earlier that day. He gave a smirk. _'Lets see whatcha got, ginger' He thought._

Pidgeotto hovered a couple feet in front of him.

"Okay StarYu, this is your first battle, lets see what you can do." Said Misty.

_**"Hi-ya."**_

_"_StarYu, lets start off with a watergun," said Misty.

"Pidgeotto, dodge the watergun, and use double-team."

Pidgeotto phased into five pokemon, with herself in the middle. Misty looked on his surprise.

"StarYu, use bubble attack."

"**Hi-Ya**_." _A stream of bubbles came out the top of his head, blocking the birds view of the battlefield.

**'Trying to change the playing field won't help you Ginger.'**

"Pidgeotto, up in air and use gust, then quick attack." The bird, shot into the air then flapped his wings forward creating larger than normal gusts of winds, blowing the bubbles away.

"StarYu, wait for it then dodge the quick attack," Misty yelled, as the bubbles disappeared, and the bird was seen flying quickly towards her pokemon.

At the last second StarYu dodged the quick attack. Pidgeotto turned upward so he would miss the ground.

"Now StarYu, spin tackle." StarYu spun into a sloppy spin tackle attack and hit the bird in the back.

Pidgeottos' back arched as he was hit._ 'Gotta work on that.'_ thought Ash. Se hit the ground hard by the looks of it.. "Are you okay Pidge?" Asked Ash, worry lacing his tone as he took a couple of steps forward.

"Pidge," said the bird, getting up and into the air again, not the slighest bit dazed.

"Great now fly up in the air and-," Ash stopped as he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye.

A Poliwag was walking in the distance trying not to be noticed. "Quick Pidgeotto, use double- team and a quick attack on that Poliwag."

Pidgeotto adjusted his body, and angled toward the small water tadpole. Poliwag looked up as Pidgeotto was a few feet from him, and shot forward using headbutt, into Pidgeotto. The much larger bird pokemon, hit the tadpole much harder, sending him down. The tadpole, got shakily to his feet, squinting his eye in pain.

"Ash, what are you doing? We're in the middle of a battle." She asked, recalling her StarYu and running over to him.

"I'm catching this Poliwag, hold on for a second, I need to focus," he said, not even turning to her, but giiving her the one second finger. She paused, giggled, and blushed. "Now Pidgeotto," he said, "quick double-team again, and then your strongest gust that you can manage."

Two more Pidgeotto phased beside him. One of the right and another on the left. They flew close to the poliwag, and used his wings to to slice through the air, creating blades of wind. The wind picked up the tadpole and slammed him into the tree.

"Great job, Pidge. Now, Poke-Ball go," said Ash.

He unclipped a Poke-Ball from his waist and threw it at the defeated pokemon. The ball opened and sucked the pokemon in it. The ball started to shake. Again. And three times, before it calmed. Ash walked over and picked it up.

"Nice catch Ash," said Misty, "we'll have to finish our battle some other time." Mistly went back to her fishing pole, with a renewed vigor in her eyes.

"We caught a Poliwag. Yes," he said jumping up and down, "thanks to you Pidgeotto we now have a water Pokemon. Come on out Poliwag," he said, dropping the pokeball on the ground.

The pokeball opened and out came the Tadpole Pokemon. Ash sat down on the grass and introduced his Pokemon to their new friend.

"Everyone, this is Poliwag. Poliwag this is Pikachu and Pidgeotto. Welcome to the team."

"_Poliwag, wag wag Poli."_

_"Pika Pika Ka Chu."_

_"Pidge Ge Ge Pidgeotto."_

"Looks like they're getting along," said a voice from behind him.

Ash turned around and looked at Misty. "Yes it does. I'll probably let them have fun and splash around for the rest of the day," said Ash, looking at his Pokemon talking, "that is if it's okay with you?"

"Yeah," said Misty, " the water does look nice today, do you want to go swimming?" she asked, as she began walking towards him, "After such a great catch wouldn't it be nice to cool off."

She rushed toward him with a huge grin on her face, tackling him into the water. The both came up from the water sputtering and laughing. Ash swam towards the shallow end of the pond, and began to unclip his on his case._ 'She hugged me. She fucking hugged me. I feel so dirty, and used. belt. .' He_ continue to ramble wwhen two of his pokeballs came lose, and dropped in the water.

"Dang," said Ash, as he turned around and felt around in the surrounding water for his loose pokeballs.

"Here they are," said Misty, holding up two Pokeballs, as she swam over to him.

"Thanks Misty. I better clip my balls on properly before I lose them again."

The balls began to shake in his hands, before calming..

"Uh, Misty, are you sure these are mine?" He said, holding the balls out for her to take.

"No, Ash, they are definitly yours. I keep all mine in my backpack." She said, shaking her head.

"I think I accidently caught two Pokemon." He said looking down at the balls he was holding.

"Really," asked Misty in surprise, a pout appeared on her face,"why can't that ever happen to me," she said with a pout."

Ash chuckled a bit. "Well, might as well see what I caught," he said as he threw both Pokeballs in the air, above the water.

Ash watched as two forms began to take shape. One of the forms looked like a fish and the other resembled a seal.

"_Goldeen, Goldeen Goldeen_." The baby goldeen swam around in a circle excited, jumping into the air, and diving back into the shallow pond.

"_Seal Seal_," clapped the otherbright white Pokemon.

"Well, Ash. Looks like you got a few water pokemon for your team." Said Misty, with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Looks like," replied Ash. "Pikachu, Pidgeotto, Poliwag," he called his Pokemon, "come on over here and meet some new friends."

His Pokemon came running over and started talking to the new Pokemon. As they were talking in their Poke-Speak, both Ash and Misty got out of the water and changed into more appropiate swim-wear, before joining their friends.

* * *

><p>Later That Same Day<p>

"That was a great swim," said Misty, as she got out of the water.

Grabbing a towl to dry off, Ash followed her out, grabbing his own towel out of his backpack. Drying off quickly, he got into his pajama's. Looking over he saw that Misty still had not changed. Calling his Pokemon over he quickly brought out food for three of them.

"What are you doing Ash?" Asked Misty.

"Getting ready for bed. Are you gonna get ready?" He asked her.

"What do you mean?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"Don't you have any pajamas to wear?"

"Um no, I usually just sleep in my shorts." She replied.

"Here," said Ash, tossing her his extra pair, "put these on, it'll probably get pretty cold, and I haven't caught a fire Pokemon yet."

_'Dodged that bullet.'_

"Oh okay," said Misty, with a blush on her cheeks, "are you going to bed now?"

"Not yet," he said, "I still need to call one of my friends." He took out his tablet, and pressed the phone icon.

**PROFESSOR OAKS RESEARCH LAB**

RING RING RING, RING RING RING, PHONE CALL PHONE CALL. RING RING RING, RING RING RING, PHONE CALL PHONE CALL. RING RING RING, RING RING RING, PHONE CALL PHONE CALL.

A man with greying hair in a white coat, is seen eating his dinner, and spills his hot coco at the sudden noise.

"Damnit," he said, as he started to walk towards the video-phone.

'_Now who in the world could be calling at this hour?" Wondered the man._

"Professor Oak's Research Lab, Professor Oak speaking."

"Hello, Professor, it's me, Ash."

"Oh hello Ash. It's a bit late to be calling, what can I do for you?" He said pressing a button on the computer that let them both see who they were talking to.

"Well," said Ash, pausing, as a blush crept up his cheeks, "I guess you could say that I accidently caught a couple of Pokemon."

"Accidently you say," he said with a chuckle, "Hold on for one second," the elderly man said, as he went to press a couple of buttons on his computer, "Ah yes, are you talking about Goldeen and Seel?" Asked the Professor as he scrolled down the screen.

"Yep," replied Ash, "I need to send them both to you."

"Why so soon, Ash?" he asked.

"Well," started the young trainer, "the Goldeen is just a baby, so she won't be able to do any training or battling for awhile. And since I'll be traveling, it won't make sense for her to be with me. I'd rather she be able to swim freely and safely."

"Okay, Ash. She can swim with the other young water Pokemon. Now, what about the Seel?"

"Oh, well he is just very hyper."

"Really Ash," interupted the Professor, "I'm surprised, you shouldn't abanded your Pokemon, just because he happens to be a little hyper."

"Oh I'm not abandoning him Professor. I just need you to keep them for me for awhile, I'm a little busy training my other Pokemon. And seel would take a lot of my time, focus, and energy. I'll be retrieving her after my battle with the gym leader."

"Oh alright," said the Professor, "by the way Ash, did you know that your Tablet can also send and retieve your Pokemon. Just press the app and follow the instructions."

"Ah, yeah," Ash chuckled. My bad," he finished with his hand scratching his head.

"That's okay Professor. So can I go ahead and send them on over?" He asked.

"Yeah, go ahead and send them through." Replied the Professor, pouring himself another cup of hot chocolate.

"Thanks, Professor. Sorry to bother so late with this."

"Not a problem my boy, not a problem."

A mechanic noise was heard in the backround, then a flash of white light.

"Okay Ash, I just recieved your Pokemon."

"Thanks again, Professor. Well, gotta go. Bye."

"Take care Ash, Bye."

**BACK NEAR THE POND**

**"**Well, got that taken care of."

He turned to look at Misty to see that she had already crawled into her sleeping bag. She was laying on her back, looking up at the night sky.

"Thats good. It's always important to take care of your Pokemon."

"Yeah thats true."

**MISTYS POV**

**'**_What an interesting boy,' thought Misty, as she starred up at the stars, 'way more mature than your typical 11 year old. I wonder what kind of training he has planned for tomorrow.' _She turned to look at him to see him whispering with his Pikachu. '_Look at him, talking with his Pokemon, that is sooooo sweet."_

**BACK TO ASH**

"Hey Pikachu, so how did you enjoy just hanging out today, with Pidgeotto, Poliwag, Goldeen, and Seel?"

"_They were all great," he whispered back,, 'Goldeen and Seel are pretty hyper, though."_

"Yeah, don't I know it," replied Ash, "I sent them over to Professor Oak, they'll probably have more fun there, don't you think?"

"_I agree, Ash. I remember when I was a Pichu. I used to have a lot of fun, playing with the other young Pokemon at the Lab."_

"Great," said Ash, "so are you ready to train tomorrow?" He asked, still keeping an eye on the Water Pokemon Trainer.

"_Sure am," replied Pikachu, "I can hardly wait to get stronger."_

"I can hardly wait either," said Ash, "with the training that I'm planning on, we'll have no trouble with Brock." At Pikachus' questioning glance, Ash explained, "You know, the Pewter Gym Leader."

"_Oh yeah, we're gonna kick his trash."_

"Yeah we will, goodnight buddy," said Ash, turning to look at the stars.

"_Goodnight Ash," said Pikachu, curling into a ball and slowly falling asleep._

* * *

><p><strong>2 DAYS LATER<strong>

**"**Come on out, Pidgeotto and Poliwag," called Ash, as he dropped his Pokeballs onto the ground.

Two balls of red energy came out of the Pokeballs and formed into two different Pokemon. One a bird and the other a tadpole. They both walked over to stand next to Pikachu.

"Great," said Ash, "how was your guys' rest?" asked Ash.

"_Pidge Pidge Otto Otto." Cried the bird, flapping her wings happily._

_"Wag Poli Poli Wag Wag." Said the Water Tadpole Pokemon._

"Good, because we're gonna continue the training from yesterday."

All of Ashs' Pokemon looked at him with determination in their eyes'.

"Ready, okay. You guys' know what to do. Double-Team, and hold it for as long as you can."

Pikachu and Pidgeotto both had made 10 copies of themselves. 5 on each side of them, while Poliwag had only made three. The former Pokemon, were able to hold their "Double-Team" for 10 minutes, while Poliwag, was only able to hold his for 3.

"Great job, you guys," said Ash, turning to Poliway, he got down on one knee, "Now, Poliwag, keep on working on "Double-Team", while I set up Pikachu and Pidgeotto, okay?" asked Ash.

"_Poli," said the Pokemon._

"Good," said Ash.

He got up after seeing that Poliwag was still working on the defensive move, and made his way over to his two remaining Pokemon.

"Okay Pidgeotto, lets spend some time, perfecting your whirlwind and gust."

Ash, pointed to a couple of heavy looking rocks, and told Pidgeotto to pick them up and fly around the Pond/Camp area.

_"Pidge," said the bird, as she flapped her wings as hard as she could._

_"_Good," said Ash, "this is gonna work out your wings so that they'll get even stronger okay?"

Pidgeottos' reply was to go even faster. Ash, walked over to Pikachu, and picked up a medium size stone, tossing it up in the air, testing its' weight. Nodding to himself he tied it to the end of Pikachus' tail.

"Okay Pikachu, you know what to do." Said Ash.

Pikachu lay flat on the ground, and lifted his tail as far as it would, before bringing it back down. For 10 minutes Ash did push-ups and sit ups.

'_If my Pokemon are going to work on getting stronger, than I am going to suffer with them," thought Ash, as he got down on the ground, and began to workout, motivate in becoming a proper trainer._

Ten minutes had passed before Ash stopped. Looking over at Poliwag he noticed a determined look on his round, blue face. Ash quickly noticed four other Poliwag standing next to him, all exact copies of the one standing in the middle.

"Good job," called Ash, running over to congradulate him, "go ahead and take a break."

The blue pokemon released his defense move, and slowly sank to the ground. Ash sat down next to him looking at the hard work his other Pokemon were doing. Five minutes passed before Ash called both Pikachu and Pidgeotto, over to where he and Poliwag where resting.

**END OF THE SAME DAY**

**"**Ash," called Misty.

Ash looked around to find the voice that he recognized as his new companian._ 'The giner, returns,' he thought, sighing her turned to her with a grin._ He spotted her ducking a branch and coming into the campsite.

"Hey Mist," said Ash, calling a stop to his Pokemons training, "how was your training?" He asked, going over to his backpack to unpack the Pokemon food.

"It was good," she said, "StarYu learned bubblebeam, and has a more wide spread bubble attack." She bragged.

"Oh thats' good," he said, "Come on over you guys', its dinner time."

All three Pokemon, tired from a long day of training, came over to the food, and proceded to "dig in".

"So Misty," he began, "how long where you planning on staying hereagain?" He asked.

"I don't know," said said, shrugging her shoulders, and lookig at Ash hopefully.

_'Damnit,' he thought, 'We'll she is kinda funny to be around, and who knows when I'll need help. Plus I could meet her sisters.' His nose bled a little._

"Well," he said, "I'm really bad with directions, would you mind terribly traveling with me," he asked, "I mean as soon as you get to wherever your going." He amended quickly, a shy grin appearing.

"I suppose, I can help you out," said Misty, a blush coming onto her face. "I do know a shortcut, that will take us directly to Pewter City. That is," she said, looking over at him, "unless you need to go to the Poke-Center?"

"No, we're fine," he stuttered. "We we're planning on leaving at the end of this week. Is that good for you?"

"Yeah, that's fine," said Misty. "As long as you promise me one thing?" Said Misty, giving Ash a hard look.

"Okay, what is it? I can't promise, until I know what I'm promising too,"he said giving her a reassuring smile.

"Oh it's nothing big," she said, "just promise me that if any bug Pokemon come along, you'll keep them away from me. Oh," she said, as an afterthought, "and please don't catch them. I really don't like bug Pokemon."

Ash looked at her for a second, before a understanding smile crosses his face.

"Okay Misty, I understand. Everyone has things that they don't like. I'll do my best. If I do catch one, I'll send them straight to the Professor, okay?

"Yeah, that works. So at the end of the week huh?" She said, "Hopefully, that'll give me enough time to catch a PsyDuck."

THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR SUGGESTIONS.

SO FOR THE NEXT POKEMON I WAS THINKING EITHER A FIRE (TORCHIC, IF I CAN WORK IT INTO THE STORY SO IT ACTUALLY WORKS ), PSYCHIC (ABRA/CLOYSTER), OR ROCK POKEMON (GEODUDE/ONIX?)

Raven1986: Thanks for the input. It really helped me to figure out which water pokemon to give them. Also, I think I might have an excellent idea of how to bring Torchic into the story...maybe. But then again, what about Charmander...hmmm. I'm still thinking about it. :)

Bard of Death: Thank you for your review. I actually just finished this chapter and was about to upload it, when I saw your review. It pushed me to add a little bit more at the end. So good on you. I've actually been looking for a story like this also, so it's pretty fun for me to write. Especially the training and the battles. Hope you continue to enjoy!

SORRY TO ALL FOR THE LONG WAIT. SO HERES A TREAT FOR YOU ALL.


	2. The Battle of the Samurai

A quick fix about the last chapter. It has been two and a half weeks since Ash as left Pallet Town. Since then he has picked up the "Ginger", Pidgeotto, and Poliwag. He also has in his reserves Goldeen and Seel.

Chapter 2: Battle of the Samurai

"Alright everyone," called Ash, "great training session, you all did great."

Ash looked at his Pokemon. At first it seemed as if they didn't hear him. He was about to repeat himself when each of his Pokemon slumped down to the ground in exhaustion. Though tired, each of them head determination in their eyes.

"Great job, team!" Said Ash enthusiastically, "especially you Poliwag, you have come far in such a short time. I'm so proud of you," he said, rubbing the small pokemon on his head.

**"Poliwag, Poliwag**!" Said the blue tadpole Pokemon, jumping up and down, after his trainer had removed his hand.

Pulling out his pokeballs, each with a picture of said pokemon on them, just in case, he recalled them before picking up Pikachu, and started back to the campsite. He noticed Misty was soaking her feet in the water, in a bikini. Rolling his eyes he once again cursed his luck.

"Hey Misty." he said, dragging his feet tiredly back into the campsite. Misty looked over at the young trainer walking over and a small smile crossed her lips.

"Hey Ash, good training?" She asked.

A quick nod from Pikachu. "Hell yeah, it was. It was supposed to be a short training sesh, but we kinda got into it," he said, with a slight embarrased grin.

"Ash, Language."

"Are you fucking kidding," he said, "I'm a Pokemon Trainer not a priest."

"Oh you didn't have to do that," said the red head, turning to her stuff she said"we don't have to leave for a couple more hours. Plus," she added, looking wistfully at the water, "I wouldn't have minded to soak my feet for a little while longer."

Ash looked at her and chucked, "Sorry about that, but I do wanna get going pretty soon," he said, while packing away his things.

Pikachu looked into the water and sighed. Ash looked at his Pikachu, and shook his head,"Maybe next time buddy."

"You're right, I suppose," she said, slinging her backpack over her shoulder, "we should get going then."

Ash nodded in her direction, putting the last of his things away, before slinging his own pack and case over over his shoulders. Walking over to her, he took a last look at their campsite.

_'We'll come back through here, I promise,' He thought to himself._

Taking one more quick look, and satisfied that it looked in the same condition that he found it in, he turned back to his new. . . companion.

"So, how do we get there?" he asked feighning ingorance.

"Well," she started, "usually it takes a couple of weeks. But not with my shortcut," said Misty, ducking a low branch, she didn't see Ash stop and glare at her, "it should only take us a couple of days to reach Pewter City."

"Oh," said Ash, "that's good then, I guess."

Ash nodded his head, and followed after his new friend. _'Yeah right,' he thought, 'Ginger is gonna get us lost. At least wer're leaving with enough time for getting lost. Hopefully it'll be fun at least._

* * *

><p>A COUPLE HOURS LATER (of useless talk and a lot of dirt and trees.)<p>

"So Misty, why were you traveling alone, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh," said Misty, a faint blush of embarrassment coloring her cheeks, "well, me and my sisters don't really get along that well. They refuse to see me as a budding Water Pokemon Master. So I left Cerulean City, with only my pole and my bag to become the Worlds Greatest Water Pokemon Master." She finished with determination in her voice.

_Ash rolled his eyes, 'That was stupid,' he thought, 'no Pokemon, yet you make sure to bring your bag. . .you're a smart one._'

"Thats awesome, Misty," said Ash, "It's great that you already know what you want to be when you grow up. I don't know what I want to be yet, but I'm sure I'll figure it out along the way."

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>NEXT DAY<p>

Pikachu changed from his laying Position on his trainers shoulders, to standing up. He lifted his nose in the air, and started to smell it. Ash looked over at him with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Something up, Pikachu?"

**"Yeah, someone is following us Ash." Said Pikachu.**

"Hey! Hey you two, stop!" cried a voice from behind them. "Hold up would ya!"

Ash and Misty stopped at the sound of the male voice. Ash, getting in front of Misty, just in case.

_'Just case shes a Ginger, doesn't mean she has to get hurt,' he mused._

Turning around they saw a siloutte of what looked like a horned. . .something, coming out from the bushes. A young boy, by the looks of it, stumbled out of the bushes, breathing heavily. From the looks of it the boy was wearing samurai armour. Crouching over to catch his breath, the boy started to cough, violently. Walking over to the boy, Misty pulled out her water canteen, and held it out for him. He snatched the water out of her hands and drank greedily from it. Wiping his mouth with his hand, he looked at them both gratefully.

"Thanks for that," he said, "I've been trying to catch up with you two for the past couple of hours."

"Not a problem," said Misty kindly. _'Ew, THAT was sooooo gross. You totally slobered all over my water canteen. What an ass face!' '_Really?" Asked Misty, surprised. "So you've been following us?" She said with narrowed eyes.

"Why is that?" Asked Ash, confused, he couldn't think of a reason why a Samurai, even a minuture one like this would need to catch up with them.

Ash reached over to scratch pikachus head, while subtly taking off the Poke-Translator.

"Oh yeah, sorry, let me explain. I was told that one more trainer from Pallet was coming through here, and I didn't want to miss having a battle with you. You are Ash Ketchum, right? The novice?"

"Novice?," asked Ash, scratching his head, "who told you I was a novice?"

"A trainer from Pallet told me. Said his name was Gary."

"Gary," said Ash with a chuckle, "I guess you called him a novice too?"

"Can't tell you," he said with a glare.

"Fine," said Ash, waving Misty off to the side, "I'll prove to you just how much of a novice I am, child. How many Pokemon do you want to use?" Asked Ash, retreating back a couple of feet.

"Child!" Screamed the child, fists clenched, "Take that back or else!"

Ash sweat dropped, "Lets just do two Pokemon then, child?"

The child, I mean samurai glared heatedly at the older trainer. "Hey! I said stop it!"

Seeing that the older Trainer, (at least that's how Ash felt) wasn't going to stop, he moved to grab his first Pokemon. "Fine lets do this novice."

"I'll be the judge," said Misty, waving at Ash from the sidelines. "Two Pokemon battle, whoever has one Pokemon left by the end of the battle wins. Any questions?" She asked.

Both boys shook their heads, while sending out their Pokemon. The Samurai threw his ball first, which exploded in a cloud of red energy. The energy grew until a Pinsir appeared.

"A Pinsir, huh," said Ash. "Total overkill child."

'_Well,' thought Ash, 'I could use Pidgeotto, since bug pokemon are weak against bird,' he thought. 'Lets make this interesting though.'_

_"_Okay, here we go!" Exclaimed Ash, as he threw his Pokeball.

**"Poliwag, Poliwag," said the blue tadpole pokemon, looking nervously at the obviously larger pokemon.**

Misty looked on in surprise, "Ash! What are you doing? Poliwag can't take on this brute!"

Turning to look at his friend, he raised his eyebrows in question. She blushed before asking her question.

"Why aren't you using your pidgeotto? Bugs are weak against flying type?"

"I know that," said Ash, "trust me. I know what I'm doing."

Shaking her head, in disappointment, she motioned for the battle to begin.

"Very well," he said, sounding serious, "let us see who triumps novice.

"Poliwag," said Ash, kneeling down next to his pokemon, "remember your training. Don't be nervous, focus on the battle, and listen to my voice. I trust you and am proud of you either way. Are you ready?"

Poliwag looked up at his trainer, trust in his eyes. The young tadpole felt determination rushing through his body, and with a quick nod and a **"Poli,"** the young pokemon was ready.

"Alright," called Misty, "trainers at the ready!"

A nod from both trainers.

"Pokemon, at the ready!"

A nod from both pokemon.

"Battle begin."

"Pinsir, lets end this quickly. Tackle Attack!" The young samarui shouted.

As the bug pokemon barrelled down, Poliwag jumped to the side. The samurai looked on in disbelief.

'_What! He didn't even say anything. No matter, this novice will be no trouble.'_

"Cover the field," called Ash.

A stream of bubbles came out of his mouth, and soon the small field was covered in some-what dense bubbles. The child stared into the bubble field trying to see into it, while Misty looked on in amazement.

'_I've never thought of using a bubble attack like that before.'_ She thought, before quickly focusing back on the battle.

"Double-team!" Shouted Ash. '_There,' thought ash, 'that should confuse that bug a little bit.'_

**"Poli!" said the water pokemon, as it surround the bug pokemon.**

"Pinsir, get out of their!" The boy shouted, "Follow my voice!"

"**Pinsir, pin sir pin." Said the pokemon, as it ran blindly towards the voice of his trainer.**

"Poliwag, follow his voice, and get ready for a full power headbutt."

"Poli!" Said the pokemon, as it waited for the bug pokemon to come closer to him.

Right when Pinsir was almost on top of his pokemon, Ash gave the order.

"No, Pinsir, dodge," said the trainer, but the order came to late, as his Pinsir, ran right into the water pokemons' Headbutt Attack, knocking him out. "Pinsir, return," said the trainer, as the bubbles that covered the field, rose and evaporated into the air above.

"Darn," he whispered, "okay, your turn. Go Metapod."

"Metapod?" Asked Ash, "Okay then. you still good Poliwag?"

The water pokemon turned to glance at his trainer, before giving a brief nod.

"You'll never win against my metapod, Novice!" yelled the young samurai.

_'God, he's annoying,' thought Ash._

_'God, he's annoying,' thought Misty._

"One quick question, child?" Asked Ash.

Anger filled the Samurais face, "Trying to avoid the fight Novice? Never mind, what?" He insulted and asked.

"Did you catch that Metapod as a Caterpie?" He asked, a strategy forming in his mind.

"Ha, no. Why bother with a Caterpie when I can have an already evolved Metapod?"

Ash slapped his hand to his face, "Thats what I thought," said Ash, "I'm ready when you are."

The boy looked at him in confusion, before shaking it off.

"Okaaayyyyyyyy," said Misty, "trainers at the ready!"

A nod from both trainers.

"Pokemon, at the ready!"

A nod from both pokemon.

"Battle begin."

"Metapod, hard-"

"Hypnosis."

"en."

The cacoon pokemon began to harden, but the hypnosis waves coming from Poliwag took effect quickly, putting the Metapod into a deep sleep.

"No!" cried the boy, "Wake up metapod, WAKE UP!"

'_Wow,' thought Misty, 'I didn't know that Poliwag knew hypnosis already. I wish I had noticed it first,' she sighed._

"And the winner is Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town," said the red-head, glee in her voice.

The samurai seemed to pout for a second, before nodding in Ashs' direction. "Good battle, Ash. It seems as if I am the novice after all. Metapod return."

The cacoon pokemon vanished into his pokeball in a burst of red energy. Looking at Ash, whe walked over and held out his Pokeball. Ash gave the boy a weird look.

"What are you doing?" He asked, "I don't want your Pokemon."

"I have learned from you Ash," he said, "I just caught Metapod yesterday, and thought that because she was evolved, she would be more powerful. I was wrong. I am going back in the forest to start my Pokemon training over. Please take this Metapod, and train her right," he said giving Ash his Pokeball.

Ash looked at him in confusion. "Are you sure?" He asked, "You can still train Metapod to be a great Pokemon."

"No," he replied, "I made the mistake of catching her unfairly and did not bother to train her. I won't make that mistake again."

"Look," said Ash, "whether you caught her unfairly or not, she is now your Pokemon," he sighed, before thinknig about what to see to the child, one wrong word, and this child would never touch or think about Pokemon again, "I've been learning about Pokemon since I was very young, and I still make mistakes. You'll just have to keep learning." He turned to Misty, and motioned for them to leave. "Take care of Metapod, and I hope to battle you again someday."

The boy looked down at his Pokeball that had Metapod inside. _'I won't fail you again Metapod, I promose!" _

As Ash and Misty walked away, the boy turned toward the forsest and disappeared into the brush.

"That was a great thing you did Ash."

". . .so Misty," said Ash, how much longer do you think we have before we get to Pewter City?" He asked, looking over at her.

"A couple of days," she said, "are you in a rush to get there?" Disappoint laced her tone.

"You know it!" He said, taking off at a sprint.

"Ash, wait up!" called Misty, running to catch up to her (in her mine) best friend.

_SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, I HAD NO CLUE WHERE TO GO WITH THE STORY...ANYWAY HOPE YOU ENJOYED, ILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON ;)_

WHAT DO YOU GUYS WANT TO SEE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER?

SHOULD ASH CATCH ANY ROCK POKEMON?

WHO SHOULD HE USE TO BATTLE BROCK?

TELL ME YOUR IDEAS/OPINIONS...WERE GONNA MAKE THIS THE READERS STORY!


	3. You want Trouble? Make it Double? WTF!

Chapter 3

Five days later and all they were still surrounded by trees. Needless to say, Ash was a little annoyed.

'_I knew that fucking Ginger would get us lost.' He thought, a frown taking over his face._

Pikachu was riding on his shoulder, while his other two Pokemon were resting after a session of training. Pikachus' ears suddenly purked up, and the pokemon lept to the ground, rushing off. Seeing this Ash started chasing after Pikachu, while Misty walked, laughing.

Ash ran, waving at Pikachu to slow down. _'Damn he's gotten quick.' Ash caught up to his Pokemon finally. _He was waiting on a moss covered rock, balancing on his tail, with a grin on his face.

**"Slowpoke," said Pikachu.**

Grinning back at his Pokemon with pride, he said,"you've gotten quick Pikachu. Maybe we can focus on some stregth training now." His grin widened. Pikachu gulped.

Looking around Ash noticed a small picnic area. '_Ah, look here comes the lazy ginger,' he thought to himself. _

"Hey Ash," she called, jogging the last few feet. She stopped at the picnic table breathing heavily.

Pikachu turned from the two trainers and darted to the picnic table, laying on his back, in the sun.

Ash turned to look at her then turned tosmall dug out pit. _'Obvioulsly signs of a campfire,'_ thought Ash, as the two trainers sat at the wooden table to unpack their lunches. Letting their Pokemon out, they feed them their instant food, before digging into their own. A few minutes of silence eating passed when. . .

"RING RING RING, RING RING RING, PHONE CALL PHONE CALL, RING RING RING, RING RING RING, PHONE CALL PHONE CALL, RING RING RING-"

His tablet lit up, ringing loudly in its' case.

"Hello?" said Ash after pressing the answer tap on his Tablet. Turning to Misty, he held up a finger, before turning back to his call.

"Ash," said a Male voice from over the line, "it's me Professor Oak." Clarrified the voice.

"I know that Professor, I can see you." Pikachu darted over to Ash at hearing the Professors voice, and jumped onto his shoulders.

"Ah, Pikachu," said Ash, in friendly annoyance.

**"What?" said the Pokemon in response.**

Turning back to the Tablet, Ash saw that the Professor had moved.

"Ah, yes," he said, turning around to the video screen, "there you are."

A squeal was heard from over the line, causing the aged Professor to jump back.

"Oh my God!" Yelled Misty, from over Ashs' shoulder, "Is that The Professor Oak?"

"Why yes I am," he said, looking her with annoyance.

_'Oh my god, not a ginger. . .? And for your first travling companion. . .total bummer.' _Focusing back on Ash he continued, "The criminal organization, known as Team Rocket has just successfully robbed and vandalized the Viridian City Pokemon Center. They have stolen trainers sick and injured pokemon, and they were seen heading in your general direction. Be careful. Stay out of site until tomorrow morning okay? I'm sending you a picture over the Pokedex of the two Criminals. BE CAREFUL ASH! Or your mother will have my head."

Ash and Pikachus eyes widened in surprise, "Not to worry Professor. You know that I don't like to get involved in danger. We'll let the Arcanine handle this."

**Pikachu gave a stiff nod, "Too right Ash. Definitly not strong enough to take them on."**

The aged Professor sighed in relief, "Thank god your the sensible one Ash. I just got into a little yelling fit with Gary."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_"Hey Gramps," said Gary, as his Grandfathers face appeared on his, blue Tablet._

_"Gary," said the Professor, with a sigh of relief,"So glad I was able to reach you quickly." _

_"Whats wro-," began Gary before he was quickly interupted._

_"No time," said the Professor, "Listen up, Team Rocket has-" and the Professor went on to tell his grandson of the robbery, "so, I need you to find a safe place to hide. . . at least until tomorrow."_

_"What! Hide!" He yelled in surprise, "I should help the police find Team Rocket! With Evee and Squirtle I ca-"_

_"WHAT! No Gary, find a safe place. You are not ready to take on a member of THAT evil organization. You're simply not ready yet!" He bagan to chuckle, shaking his head back and forth, "Think you can take on the world, before your first badge. No, no, no, no, and NO!"_

_Taking a few deep breathes Gary gulped and looked down at the ground, embarrassment written on his face, "Okay Gramps, if it'll make you happy I'll find a safe place to hide in."_

_"Thank you. I'll call you when it's safe, it should be no longer than the rest of the day, and maybe tomorrow. Alright?"_

_"Yeah, that's fine. I saw a small cave a little ways back. I'll head there."_

_"Great," said Professor Oak, "Look Gary, you know I'm doing this because I care about you. I'm contacting Ash after this to tell him the same thing. It's for your own safety."_

_"I know. I love you to Gramps."_

_And with that the two Oaks hung up._

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>"Wow," said Ash, "Gary? A hot-head? Who woulda thought," he finished with a smirk.<p>

Both the Professor and Pikachu snorted at that, knowing how much of a hot-head Gary really was. Then asked Ash how he had been doing.

"Oh it's been good," he replied, "I think we're just about ready for the Pewter Gym," he said, turning from Professor Oak, he changed directions and headed towards a group of fallen trees', surrounded by a thick group of trees, that they had passed through earlier.

_'Total cover,' he thought._

**"Too right!" Said Pikachu in agreement.**

Turning back to the road he released Pidgetto to the sky, to have her keep watch over the surrounding areas, while he lead them towards where they would be staying for the night, hopefully, without incident.

"Sorry about that Professor," Said Ash.

"Not a problem Ash, so we were talking about your training, right?"

"Yeah," said Ash, "its been going good so far, I'm pretty sure that once we get to Pewter City, I'll have no problem with the gettin' the Gym Badge there."

The Professor chuckled shaking his head, "If anyone got it right off the bat, it would be you and Gary. Hey gotta run Ash, pizzas here," said the Professor, as he rushed out of his chair.

"Probably answering the door," he said, in way of explaination to his companian. . .and Misty.

Turning to siad girl, he noticed a grin on her face, "Looks like we get to rest for the day. Don't wanna go running into criminals now, do we?" She said, a smirk appearing on her lips.

_'Damn,' he thought._

Ashs' face crinkled in annoyance, before he let out a short laugh, "Yeah, maybe."

* * *

><p>LATER THAT AFTERNOON<p>

A high peached squeel. _'Oh god not again.'_

"Misty!" said Ash sharply. . .again, "Shhhh! Remember, we've gotta stay quiet. We're supposed to be hidden." He sent a sharp glare her way.

Misty ducked her head, a blush rising on her cheeks, "Sooorry," she said sacastically, " I think we're here though."

Ash turned from the annoying red head, and noticed that Pidgeotto had stopped flying, and was sitting on one of the fallen trees'. Returning Pidgeotto to her ball, Ash started to get to work.

_'Might as well make it comfortable.' He thought._

There were big trees, whose branches blocked them from view. Moving his eyesight upward he noticed that the trees would soon block the sunlight as well.

_'When night comes,' thought Ash, 'we're going to be completly blind.'_

"Okay," he started, turning to Misty, "which do you want to do? Set up the tent or collect firewood?"

* * *

><p>HALF-AN HOUR LATER<p>

Misty returned to the campsite with an arm full of firewood to see that Ash was busy at work, or at least his Pokemon were. Hearing the creaking of the branches Ash turned to see Misty walking into the campsite. He gestured her over to the firepit, where she dumped the wood.

'I don't remember that being there," she mumbled to herself. "I see you've had your pokemon keep busy," she said with a small frown on her face, noticing that Poliwag was filling up a water bucket with his water-gun, while Pidgeotto was in the sky."

"Haven't you done anything yet," she asked, heat starting to rise in her cheeks.

Ash looked at her while rolling his eyes. He gave a sigh of annoyance. "Who do you think dug that fire pit," he asked, "or raised the tent?"

"We-"

BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP.

"Incoming picture message, coming from...PROFESSOR OAK. Download Complete."

Ash turned from Misty, and pressed the envelope app on his Tablet. A picture came up of two people in the Team Rocket Uniform. One with long pink hair, jutted out to the side. The other with short purple spiky hair. A Meowth was seen, standing between the two criminals.

"So these are the people that we're hiding from?" Asked Misty.

"Yeah," said Ash, turning back to campsite.

_'We have maybe a half hour of daylight left,' he thought._

"Well," said Ash, "I'm gonna follow Pikachus example, and go to bed."

_'Damn!' Thought Misty, looking at Ash as he went into the tent, "so fucking close. Damn, this ginger hair! SHANNERO!'_

* * *

><p>THE NEXT MORNING<p>

It was early moring, and Misty was wondering what had woke her up. She crawled out of the tent, and her nose picked up a faint smell of breakfast. Looking over to the campfire so noticed that Ash was already up, along with Pikachu. Pidgeotto was also sitting next to his on the same fallen tree, he had yesterday. The fire was crackling with heat. She walked over and sat down, near Ash. He inched away from her, in what he thought was subtle.

A frown formed on her face. Ash quickly dished her out some food. "Come on, you guys," he said, "Hurry up, breakfast is ready. Eat up."

After a few bites of the food, "So, I'm guessing it was all quiet last night?" asked Misty, with a hint of worry on her face.

"Yep," said Ash, "nothing to wo-"

"Come on your two idiots, through here. No way they'll be able to find us now."

Through the clearing, they could see two people walking towards them. With a small..something... in front.

"MEOWTH!" yelled a female, "where are we going. We got all these Pokeballs, we should just go through them here and grab the good ones."

"Yeah," said a male voice in agreement.

"Quiet you too," said Meowth, hitting them on the top of their heads with a metal fan, "Now hurry up, we gotta get these back to the boss."

Ash and Misty seeing this, nodded once to each other before making there presence known. The picture message that Ash had received had not shown the faces of the two Team Rocket criminals, rather their faces were covered by shadow. Seeing them in person however, invoked a different feeling from the young trainer.

"Hey you three!" Called Misty, walking towards the middle of the clearing, Ash trailed behind her, rolling his eyes.

_'So stupid,' thought Ash, we could have snuck up behind them and taken them by surprise._

The three criminals looked up taking notice of the two trainers coming towards them.

_'They're not that old,' thought Ash._

_'Weird hair,' thought Misty._

"Hey look Jess',a couple of runts," said the one with purple hair.

"What did you say!" Yelled Misty, her face alight in red with anger.

"You heard him little girl. He called you a weak, pathetic, good for nothing, soul sucking, GINGER!"

"Team Rocket," said Ash, with excitement on his face. "We were warned about you. Told to stay off the main roads til later today, even."

"Rotten luck that," she said. Then waving her hand towards them said, "hand over your pokemon kids. I'm Jesse, and this is James and Meowth." The girl with the pink hair began walking towards the two trainers, along with her team mates.

"Jesse!" Cried Meowth, interuppting her stride towards the two trainers, "Arent'cha forgettin "The Secret Team Rocket Motto"? How could you?" cried the Meowth, with a expression of horror on his face.

'_Damn,' thought Jesse, 'not again. Every time we say that stupid motto we lose.'_Turning around, she glared at her teammates.

"Would you two shi-"

"You guys are in for a world of trouble," said Ash. He looked over at Pikachu and gave him a firm nod, "Pikachu, let's do th-"

"No Ash," interuppted Misty, stopping him with a hand to his chest, "this bitch is mine. No one robs a Pokemon Center and gets away with it.. . and she called me a ginger.

"Did you say trouble," the pink-haired girl,_ 'Jesse,_' Misty reminded herself.

"Yes, I did. What about i-""

"Then make it double," said the boy next.

"What? What are you talk-"

"To protect the world from devistation

*The two trainers look at each other, confusion in their eyes.*

To unite all peoples within our nation!

"How are they doing that?" asked Misty

To denounce the evils of truth and love!

"No fuckin clue," said Ash

To extend our reach to the stars above!

_"Oh My God!"_

Jessie!

James!

Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!

Surrender now, or prepare to fight!

Meowth! That's right!"

The three criminals, now identified as Team Rocket members struck a pose for the trainers.

"Whatever the hell that was," said Ash, "you're still going down, and were taking those Pokemon from you too."

"No Ash," said Misty, holding out her arm, "I'm gonna make them regret every joining Team Rocket."

"Is that so girly?"

"Yeah, what of it, you old Hag!" She spat back.

"WHAT! Oh hells no! Ekans, GO!"

Misty raised her eyes in surprise as the snake/poisen Pokemon snapped towards her in a quick lunge. Before she nodded to herself.

"StarYu," she called, "come on out." Throwing the Pokeball into the air.

"Well," said Jesse, finally, "Let's get it going. Ekans-" She stopped, as she didn't know what attack to use.

'"Poisen Sting."

The purple snake pokemon shot forward and let loose five thin white looking needles, into the air. They flew towards the starfish pokemon.

"Harden!" Shouted Misty.

"Now," said Misty, "Rapin Spin into a hard tackle."

A white glow shot out off the ground and a Staryu was seen from above. Briefly. Very briefly. The pokemon started to spin, then it shot off down towards the snake.

"Oh no you don't," yelled James. "Come on out, Koffing!"

A poisen pokemon emerged from the pokeball. Its body round, like a big purple balloon, floating in the air, with a white skull and bones.

"Koffing!" said the Pokemon.

"Smog attack," he yelled. Out of the pokemons mouth came a cloud of dark green poisenous gas, that quickly covered the field.

"Staryu," called Misty, "Rapid Spin again, lets clear that smoke away."

Staryu started to spin once again, and quickly the smog was disappated into the air. After Staryu's lastest defensive attack, the jewel on the center of him started to blink.

"Oh no, Staryu Recover" said Misty, turning her head to Ash, she asked, "Ash, you ready to join in?"

"Sure," said Ash, "thought you'd never ask."

**"Pika!" Said Pikachu, in determination, after Ash had taken off his PokeTranslator.**

"Go Ekans, Poisen Sting one more time!"

'_We have this battle in the bag.'_

"Dodge it, StarYu/Pikachu," they yelled.

"Yeah," yelled Misty, "Now soak both of them with your Water Gun."

Staryu pointed the tip of himself toward the two enemy pokemon, and let loose a barrel of water. The cannon of water shot up into the air, then fell back down onto Ekans and Koffing, soaking everything on their side of the small field.

"Meowth! I hate the water!" said the cat.

"Who cares?" Yelled James, "Koff-"

"Who cares!" Yelled Jesse back at James, "Look what she did to me hair, my beautiful hair! Your gonna pay for that, you miserable *unt!"

"I don't think so," chimed in Ash, not wanting to be left out.

"Ash, use thundershock," she whispered to her teammate.

"I don't think so," he whispered back.

"What! Why not?"

"Because of this. Pikachu," said Ash, "Do it."

The electric pokemon lept off of his trainers shoulders, into the air. A yellow cloud of electricity erupted from his body, and shot up in the air, and into the clouds. They bolt of electricity shot threw the clouds crashing down onto Team Rocket, frying both teenagers, and all three of their pokemon.

"Team Rocket is blasting off!" the three of them yelled as they were carried off by a large explosion.

Ash and Misty quickly noticed a brown sack, tied at the top, falling from the air.

'_The stolen Pokemon,' thought Misty._

"Come on out Pigeotto! Grab that bag full of pokemon." He ordered.

Misty turned to Ash, to see him clipping his Pokeball to his Tablet strap.

The bird pokemon rose into the air, grabbing the bag with her talons, and delievered them safely back to her trainer.

"Great job Pidge," he told her, rubbing her on the head.

"Yeah, good job," said Misty.

**"Pika!"**

"Okay," said Ash, looking over at Misty, "we should head out now," said Ash, turning back to his breakfast.

"Yeah," said Misty, "and on the way you can call Professor Oak, and let him know what happened."

Ash face turned red in horror, the Professors words echoing in his mind.

"STAY SAFE!"

"Oh shit," mumbled Ash, headed back towards his eggs.

AND HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. NEXT CHAPTER

ASH MEETS UP WITH GARY!

WHAT POKEMON HAS HE CAUGHT! YOU TELL ME

...WILL MISTY AND GARY GET ALONG?

WHATS A TRAINING CENTER, AND WHAT DOES IT HOLD IN STORE FOR ASH?


	4. Even men have eggs! :

Chapter 4

We join our friends early the next morning. Again, walking through the Viridian Forest.

"Misty," said Ash looking over at his red-haired companion, "I thought you said this was a shortcut."

Misty rolled her eyes at him,"smart-ass," she said, "look Ash we'll get there when we get there, okay." Her patience was wearing thin.

_"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha," laughed Pikachu,_ as he was being thrown in the air by his trainer. His laugh broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Look Ash," said Misty, taking off at a run, "we're here," she said.

Ash quickly caught up to her.

'_Finally ,' he thought, 'We're here.'_

_'Ash's right. That was helllllla long,' thought Pikachu, 'Shortcut my ass.' _

The two trainers and their electric pokemon, gazed upon "The famous City of Rock: Pewter City."

_'Home of Rock Pokemon,' thought Ash._

_"_Okay Ash," said Misty, "lets get going."

As they stepped off towards the entrace to Pewter City, (still being in Viridian Forest, albeit the end of it), they felt a...

pause

"Ash, did you feel that?" Asked Misty, looking over at her friend, worry begining to show on her face.

"Huh," said Ash, as he held Pikachu in the air.

_"Hahahahaha, Ash. Throw me again...yay," cried Pikachu._

RUMBLE

RUMBLE

RUMBLE

"WTF, this is serious Ash."

Ash paused from his game with his Pikachu partner to look at his companion.

RUMBLE

RUMBLE

RUMBLE

All three companions screamed as the ground broke underneath them, causing the three of them to disappear from site. One of them happened louder than the rest. However, they didn't stop. They keep on going down the hole, before hiting a slide, that lead them through the dirt and grime. Finally they were shot out the end of the slide, to end up on a dusty floor.

"OUCH! That f*ckin, hurt!" Shouted Ash, jumping to his feet and grabbing his backside in obvious pain.

"Ash, watch you language!" said Misty, and she dusted herself off.

Pikachu snickered on the side. All three of them looked around at where they now found themselves. A dark dusty cave.

_"Ash?" asked Pikachu._

"Yeah," said Ash, still wiping the dust off.

_"That was a very girly scream," he said, quite frankly._

"I don't know what your talking about," replied Ash, turning away from his companions, a red blush growing on his cheeks.

_"Uhuh," quipped the pokemon._

"Where are we?" asked Misty, as she shivered from the cold breeze.

"I don't know," said Ash, "but, wherever the breeze came from should be able to lead us to where we need to go."

_"Yeah Ash," said Pikachu, "I can smell other Pokemon here."_

"Awesome," said Ash.

"Yeah," said Misty, "you gotta remember to thank Professor Oak for that Poke-Translator."

"I know thats right. . ." Ash stopped suddenly, staring at. . . "Pikachu, where are we?"

"Yeah," Misty continued for Ash, "and what is THAT?" she finished, pointing one finger towards the humongous space ship.

"I don't know-" started Pikachu, but was interuppted as a pale blue light, shot from the ship directly to the ground.

Ash, swept up Pikachu from the ground, and grabbing Misty, ducked behind a pile of rocks.

"Ash! What are you do-". Ashs' hand had covered her mouth.

"Quiet Misty. We don't know what's going on. We need to be careful."

Then the blue light stopped. A small object was seen on the floor before the ship started to rise, causing rock to fall.

"Oh shit," screamed Ash, "Misty, get Pikachu outta here, I'll be right back!"

The young trainer, ran over to the spaceship where it was trying to take off, only to be stopped by the roof. He slid under the hunking mass of metal to grab the wooden trunk, before running to catch up with his friends. Catching up to them was not as hard as he had expected. They had not gone far. Running past them, he motioned for them to continue.

"Pikachu?" called Ash, still running.

"I'm here!" called Pikachu, from below and a little behind.

"Take the lead, we need to get back outside before that ship brings the whole mountain down on top of us.

"WHAT!" Screamed Misty, taking the lead.

"Don't worry Misty," said Pikachu, "my nose will get us out of here."

"Quit talking," said Ash, "we need to focus on getting the hell out of here."

. . .and so the three of them ran, trusting the electric pokemon to lead them out to safety.

**15 MINUTES LATER**

"Ash..." panted Misty, "how. . .much. . .longer."

"Ask. . .Pikachu," was his reply.

"We're. . .almost. . .there," said Pikachu, gaining speed. "I. . .can smell grass. . and rocks."

Ash's face vaulted as he heard the word "grass".

'_Not grass, we can't be back in that blasted forest' He thought in frustration._

Breaking out of the cave in a dead sprint, they had just enough time to look up, to see the spaceship blast out of the side of the mountain, leaving a trail of smoke, landing somewhere in the distance."

"Oh well," said Ash, "nothing we can do for them now."

Pikachu nodded his furry yellow head, before climbing up on his Trainers shoulders. Mistys, shoulders hug in slight disappointment before her eyes lit up again.

"So. . .Ash?" asked Misty, looking over at her friend.

"Yeah Misty?" He replied.

"What's in the box?" She pointing to the wooden trunk he was holding.

"Trunk." Said Ash.

"Huh," she said, confused.

"You said, wooden box, its not a box, its a trunk."

She fixed Ash with a small playful glare, "does that REALLY matter?" she asked.

"Probably not," he said with a chuckle in his voice. "To answer your question. . .I don't know," shrugged Ash, "but let's find out." He finished, sending her a quick grin.

"Finally," exclaimed Pikachu.

Misty and Pikachu, looked over Ashs shoulder as he opened the trunk to reveal velvet lining. Set inside of the lining were two pokemon eggs. White with pink dots, across the whole egg. Ash smiled as he looked down at the eggs. Closing the lid of the trunk to keep them safe, he looked back at his friends.

"Two Pokemon eggs." Said Ash in excitement. "White with pink dots all over. I guess whoever dug that whole actually did us a favor. . .wonder where we are now though?" He turned his head to look at Misty. "So Misty. . .?"

"Yeah Ash?" she said, a questioning glance on her face.

". . .are we there yet?" He asked her, in an innocent voice.

She looked at him in confusion for a second, before she burst out in laughter. Soon joined by both Trainer and Pokemon. This continued on for some time. Finally gathering there bearing, they began to quiet down.

"Really," began Ash, "how far ARE we from Pewter now."

Misty looked around at where they were, before pulling out her map. Fifteen minutes later, she pointed over to a metal fence overlooking the mountain. Ash walked over to the fence before looking down. There, right below them, were a set of cement stairs, that led down to a dirt road. He let his eyes wonder down the road to a wooden sign.

**WELCOME TO PEWTER CITY**

**(TIME SKIP/COMMERICAL BREAK)**

They had finally made it. They were now in Pewter City. They were walking through a small village, when. . .

RING RING RING, RING RING RING, PHONE CALL PHONE CALL, RING RING RING, RING RING RING, PHONE CA-

" Uhhh hellllllo," said Ash, turning on the video phone, "Ash here, who is this?" asked Ash, at not recognizing the number.

"Yo, Ashy boy," came a voice, from a black screen.

"Gary is that you?" Asked Ash.

"Yep, can't you tell?"

"Nope," said Ash, "turn on your video phone, dumb dumb."

"Oh," said Gary,"right." Fumbling noises were heard over the phone, before Ashs pokedex screen showed a boy with brown hair, and a purple shirt. "We never exchanged numbers. I had to call grandpa to get yours. Whose your friend?"

Ash looked over his shoulder to see Misty eying the boy. Turning back to his phone, he replied, "That's my friend Misty, she's coming with me on the Kanto Circuit. Well we got each others numbers now."

". . .so are you in Pewter yet?"

"Yeah, just got here, walking towards the Pokemon center. . .I think." Said Ash, turning his head to look for the Poke-Center.

"Oh really, that's where I'm at. I'll meet you outside, kay?" Said Gary, as the video phone showed the boy getting up and walking outside. "Hey Ash!"

The boy on the phone waved his hands in the air. Looking up he saw Gary running towards him.

"Yo! Gary! Whats up!" The two boys ran towards each other and gave one another a man hug.

"Finally," exhaled Misty, "the Pokemon Center, hey," she said, turning to the purple clad boy, "I'm Misty," she did a little twirl, "from Cerulean City. Where do you know Ash from?"

"Oh," said the boy, "N-n-ice, to meet you," he stuttered, before blushing and looking down in embarrasment.

Walking through the Pokemon Center, the three trainers, along with Pikachu (on Ashs head), and a light brown Evee (in Gary's arms).

"We grew up together in Pallet Town," said Ash, rolling his eyes at Gary.

"Y-yeah," said Gary, "P-p-pallet T-town." He ducked his head and walked towards the counter where a lady in a nurses outfit stood, waiting.

Watching his friend walk towards the counter, Ash chuckled.

"What?" Asked Misty, as she watched Gary walk away.

She turned back towards Ash, as she noticed him talking off Pikachu's collar. "Oh," said Ash, "Gary is just a little shy around girls."

"Oh," said Misty, a blush appearing on her face.

"Yeah," said Ash, "Anyway, looks like Gary has the right idea. Lets go take care of our Pokemon."

She nodded her head and followed as they delivered their Pokemon to nurse joy.

"Great! Your Pokemon will be ready in a couple of hours. Enjoy the city while you wait!"

"Can we actually get some lunch?" asked Misty.

"Sure, no problem," said the Nurse, in a happy, overexcited voice, "Go ahead and get yourselves a table over there in the lobby."

"Great thanks," said Misty.

She lead the way over to the table. "So," she started, "how long have you been in Pewter for?" she asked Gary.

"Only a couple of hours. Just been seeing the sites. Did you guys see the big explosion earlier?"

"Yeah," said Ash, "we saw it."

Pikachu, nodded his head in agreement.

"Wonder what happened. . "

The two trainers decided not to comment. "So anyways, have you guys heard about something called The Trainers Arena?"

"Umm, no," said Ash, "I don't think so."

"I know I haven't," said Misty.

"Well," began Gary, "it's pretty cool. They are owned and operated by trainers and the money that they bring in. They have a battle area, with various rules and then there's also a trading area."

"Wow," said Ash, "that does sound pretty cool."

"Useful too," put in Misty.

"So," said Gary, "after lunch why don't we check it out?"

"Sounds good to me," said Ash.

"And," said Misty, "you still gotta do something with what you found earlier."

"Thats right," said Ash, "I'll call the Professor after lunch."

WELL THATS THE END OF THAT CHAPTER. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT.

WHAT POKEMON DOES GARY HAVE? ANY IDEAS?

WHAT ARE THE POKEMON IN THE EGG?

NEXT CHAPTER! SHOPPING! TRAINERS ARENA! ASH GETS ONE NEW POKEMON! (BESIDES THE WOODEN TRUNK)

IF THERE IS ANYTHING THAT YOU WANT TO SEE LET ME KNOW AND I MAY ADD IT. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.


End file.
